Planètes, Planètes qui est ma belle planète?
by MikageKun
Summary: Mercure, Venus, Terre, Mars, Jupiter, Saturne, Uranus, Neptune, Pluton, Lune, Espace, Soleil...Eux aussi ont des représentants.
1. L'oxymore

_**Oya oya! **_

_**Bon c'est MikageKun. Juste pour poster une fiction avec mes Ocs. Chaque OS sera sur un personnage. Sachant que vu que mon truc c'est l'espace, je vais partir de Mercure vers Pluton, puis je ferais Soleil, Espace puis Andarta. Les OS sont séparés en trois parties: description, souvenir et interview.**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

_**Pairing: Mercure/Celui-qui-voit-plus-loin**_

_**Genre: General/Drame**_

_**Disclaimer: Hetalia n'est pas à moi. Je reprend juste le principe. Bien, bien. **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Mercure**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Description**_

.

Mercure était un voyageur. Il aimait voir ailleurs, découvrir des horizons, croiser de nouvelles planètes, il aimait rencontrer les autres.

Il aimait les autre mais avait peur d'eux. Anti-phrase. Oui, il était une anti-phrase vivante. Pour preuve, lui qui aimait la musique forte des africains, les personnes qu'ils pouvaient supportés ensemble à ses côtés étaient toutes d'un calme plat. Et encore, Terre pouvait virer hystérique au moindre problème en lui. Espace paniquait pour un rien sur un de ses enfants et devenait vite étouffant. Et Mars pouvait à tout moment se lever en déployant sa force brute à la recherche de sang. Même Pluton qui restait toujours coincé dans un coin pouvait virer stakler dès qu'il voyait Terre. Mercure soupira en pensant que même Soleil en présence de Lune ou Espace devenait un animal en rut.

Pour les autres personnes, même Venus, Uranus ou encore Neptune et Jupiter, il avait beaucoup de mal à rester avec eux.

Pourtant si on lui avait demander quel métier il aimerait faire une fois posé à un endroit, il aurait dit s'en hésiter vouloir être psychiatre ou psychologue. L'esprit était pour lui le symbôle d'une bonne santée. Si l'âme va mal tout s'effondre ensuite.

En soupirant, il songea qu'il devrait être son premier client.

Son vrai était Luciole Icar. Un véritable oxymore encore une fois: Luciole qui se montre et rayonne comme un petit soleil, Icar qui vole grâce à ses ailes de cire trop prôches du soleil et qui s'écrase.

Il était la planète la plus prôche de Soleil. Sa peau métis, la seule du système solaire en tant que planète, prouvait sa proximité. Il serait celui qui se fera brûler en premier par son plus vieux frères, _Icar_.

Il soupira encore en emmelant sa tresse entre ses doigts. Il refaisait celle-ci depuis maintenant plus d'un millénaire, et toujours avec le même ruban d'où pendait une plume qu'il renouvelait. Il se préoccupait de cette partie de ses cheveux comme-ci une vielle tradition le lui dictait. Et c'était surement devenu cela. Une perdition.

Cet élastique... Malgrès le temps il tenait. Comme l'image du jeune shaman dans son esprit, il sentait que si il craquait, le souvenir partirait. Il ne voulait pas il voulait garder le shaman dans son esprit. Il voulait conserver la vie du seul être dont il avait été capable de tomber amoureux à l'intérieur de son esprit. De ce jeune à homme au viel homme malade, jamais il ne le laisserait partir. Eternelement, Celui-qui-voit-plus-loin sera avec lui.

Souvenir

.

Icar souleva la hûte avec un sourire. Il esqiva les objets ici et là en faisant très attention à ne pas faire tomber l'eau que contenait son bol. Un sourire s'afficha quand il vit le viel homme essayait de se soulever de ce qui lui servait de lit.

"Tu essaies encore de te lever Celui-qui-voit-plus-loin?" demanda-t'il d'une voix jovial, amusé.

Il s'assit à ses côtés et reposa le dos de l'homme. Il lui prit la main en lui carressant doucement. Les yeux bleu-vert de l'autre s'ouvrir d'un seul coup et un sourire apparut sous sa barbe.

"Ha, c'est toi Luciole... soupira-t'il alors qu'il lacha un soupir de contentement.

_Tu n'as plus besoin de te lever pour venir me chercher, n'est-ce pas?" répondit l'autre d'une voix forte pour que l'autre l'entende.

Un rire fort et éclatant retentit doucement dans la hûte alors qu'Icar souriait content de le voir pour une fois assez en forme pour laisser son rire claire s'exclamer. Seulement l'ancien se mit à cracher du sang à le segonde qui suivit. Luciole se releva à demi au dessus du viel homme tout en lui serrant la main. Il se leva pour aller chercher une serviette et lui essuyer la boulette rouge qui glissait sur ses vétements ainsi que les autres grosses taches. Pourtant le viel homme lui rattrappa la main, un sourire toujours schotché sous sa barbe.

"Enfin... Mon addorable Luciole...Ecoute au moins mes paroles d'adieux..."

Le visage de Mercure devient blanchâtre. Il se rassit à côté de Celui-qui-voit-plus-loin sans un mot, presque comme congelé.

"Ha bha tu vois que..." il recracha du sang. "...tu sais être résonnable!"

Icar raccrocha son regard à l'homme. Le viel homme passa une main sur le visage fin et jeune de la planète. Il souriait d'un air à la fois fier et complètement résigné.

"Ha...Ma Luciole...Je n'arrive même plus...à discerner ta beauté juvénile...Rapproche-toi..." demanda-t'il d'une voix étouffée par l'émotion.

La planète s'executa pour se retrouver au dessus du viel homme. Les mains du viel homme passèrent au dessus de son coup. Icar se prépara à un baiser mais au contraire il reçut une etreinte qui le rapprocha de l'autre.

"Tu as du courage tu sais...Ma Luciole comme tu as du courage...M'avoir supporté aussi longtemps. M'aimer alors que je suis vieux, si ridé...

_Ne dit pas ça! Peu importe ton app-"

L'ancêtre s'était remis à rire. Comme il était mignon, sa Luciole! Icar sentit les pleures lui monter aux yeux. Il serra le viel homme contre lui dans un enlacement déséspéré.

"J-je ne te laisserais pas partir...

_Mère nature decide pour nous d'eux...Tu le sais bien n'est-ce pas?

_Je ne veux pas. Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose... N'importe quoi...

_Héhé! Ma Luciole, ma luciole..."

Le viel homme ne perdit pas son sourire alors que ses propres pleures se déversèrent sur son visage.

"Je ne suis pas une planète...ni un pays..." son sourire se crispa. "Tu n'aurais jamais dut aimer un simple homme comme moi Mercure...

_Tu n'es pa un simple homme!

_Désoler ma Luciole..."

Icar se souleva un instant pour observer le vieillard devant lui. L'homme qu'il avait aimé depuis que celui-ci n'avait que quinze ans. Il voyait encore la chevelure de feu et les yeux verts-bleus vifs qui l'avait sauvé une fois alors qu'il avait fallit tomber dans un torrent. Il ressera le viel homme.

"Celui-qui-voit-plus-loin je t'aime! Je t'aime!

_Moi aussi ma Luciole, moi aus-"

Icar ressera encore sa prise. Puis il se rendit comte que la pareil ne lui avait pas était rendue. Il n'y avait même plus d'entreinte. Luciole se releva. Il observa le visage calme, serein. Les yeux du viel homme le regardait encore mais...mais...

"Il est mort..." conclut-il.

Il posa sa tête sur le corps de l'homme, se mordit la lèvre. Puis dans un mouvement inhumain il se cambra en arrière et hurla le plus long hurlement qu'il put.

_**Interview**_

.

**MikageKun:** Ou lala... Je voulais pas faire un truc aussi dramatique! Enfin...Changement de sujet! Aujourd'hui je vais interroger Luciole Icar alias Mercure! Monsieur Icar vous allez bien?

**Mercure: **Oui, merci Mademoiselle Mikage.

**MikageKun:** Regardez-moi comme vous êtes polis! Etes-vous toujours comme ça?

**Mercure:** La politesse est la base du respect, c'est une notion que j'apprecie beaucoup.

**MikageKun:** Bien, je comprend. Y a-t'il que vous aimez particulièrement?

**Mercure:** Ma famille, le voyage, rencontrer de nouvelles personnes et... _rougis et détourne le visage d'un air sombre _Enfin euh...

**MikageKun:**Vous pouvez le dire!

**Mercure:** Celuiquivoitplusloin

**MikageKun:** Pardon?

**Mercure:** Je...Je suis désolé...je ne peux...pas..._commence à faire de l'ashme_

**MikageKun:** Ok ok! C'est bon! Ne vous inquiétez pas! Tout va bien!

**Mercure:** _se calme_ O-oui...

**MikageKun:** On peut continuer?

**Mercure:** Je crois oui...Désoler...Je stresse facilement.

**MikageKun:** Ce n'est pas grave. Bien, un aliment vous plait-il plus que les autres?

**Mercure:** Le chili con carne. Et en grande majorité tout ce qui est épissé.

**MikageKun:** Que détestez-vous le plus?

**Mercure:** Mon agoraphobie.

**MikageKun:** Vous êtes agoraphobe?

**Mercure:** Oui, je ne supporte pas plus de trois personnes dans une pièce.

**MikageKun: **Votre activité favorite?

**Mercure:** Voyager! J'adore ça! Rencontrer des gens, des nouvelles têtes! Apprendre! Découvrir! C'est si merveilleux! Il y a tant de cultures! Tant de choses incroyables à voir, savoir! Je ne peux pas imaginer!

**MikageKun: **V-vous avez beaucoup parlé...

**Mercure:** Escusez-moi... Je me suis un peu emporté.

**MikageKun:** No problem! C'est génial! Y-a-t'il cinq personnes qui ont marqué votre vie?

**Mercure:** Mars, Terre, Espace, Soleil et Celui-qui-voit-plus-loin.

**MikageKun:** Pourquoi eux?

**Mercure:** Mars est la seule personne qui m'a vu pleurer la mort de...de...Enfin voila, il a été là pour me soutenir alors que je n'avais qu'une envie c'est le rejoindre. Terre est mon petit-frère, il m'apprend beaucoup et je l'aime beaucoup. Espace est ma mère/père, il est normale qu'ille marque ma vie. Soleil est un peu mon journal de bord, je lui raconte tout sur mes voyages et il m'écoute . Puis il y a biensûr celui-qui-voit-plus-loin... C'est lui qui m'a poussé à aimer voyager. Il est l'être le plus marquant de ma vie.

**MikageKun:** Merci beaucoup Monsieur Icar! En revoir à tous!

**Mercure:** Tous? E-en revoir!


	2. Le transi

_**Oya oya!**_

_**J'ai très vite fini Vénus, étant donné que j'ai littéralement rêver de lui en math ce matin. Donc voila. Je porte déjà la suite.**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

_**.**_

_**Merci à Little-Bloody-Things et Felicia-san d'avoir déjà commenté.**_

_**.**_

_**Pairing: Vénus/Kihoko**_

_**Genre: General/Drama**_

_**Disclaimer: Hetalia ne m'appartient pas.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Vénus**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Description**_

_**.**_

Un enfant aux cheveux roses. Impossible n'est-ce pas? Pourtant les faits étaient là, Vénus avait des cheveux roses. Sans jamais vraiment les accepter, il se refusait à les teindres. Ses cheveux étaient une partie de lui. Et il se trouvait trop beau pour qu'on le touche. Même si c'était Mars, Terre ou Lune. Personne ne devait le toucher.

Après tout, il était le dieu de l'amour non? Il rit. Ce surnom enfantin que lui avait donné Terre. Il n'avait rien d'un dieu, et aucune approche avec l'amour. Il était quelqu'un de terne, unicolor. Oh oui, sa couleur pouvait bien être le rose, celle du premier amour. Vous savez ce qu'on dit du premier amour? C'est le pire de tous. Le plus fourbes, le plus dégeulasse.

Vénus détèstait le rose. On ne choisit pourtant pas ce qu'on est. Il savait aussi que Neptune et Jupiter se battaient depuis des années pour lui, leur premier amour. Et lui que faisait-il? Il jouait avec eux. Avec le courageux et égoiste Jupiter, qui savait l'éblouir lui faire croire qu'il serait toujours là pour le protéger. Pauvre petite étoile qui s'est arrêté en pleine croissance. Il jouait avec eux. Avec Neptune, l'enfant doux et attentif de la mer, qui savait le mener au paradis grâce à ses poèmes, grâce à ses chants. Planète abandonnée au pulsion romantiques. Médiocre. Il se trouvait médiocre de jouer avec eux. Et pourtant, n'est-ce pas son job? Le boulot de sa vie, il ne devait pas jouer avec les hommes comme son surnom le lui dictait si bien?

Il était Vénus, la déesse de l'amour.

Allen lui avait légué comme à Mars une bien lourde charge lors de son innocence d'enfant. Même son nom le lui rappellait, Amor Luchino. Un nom au consonence Italienne. Le pays de l'amour sur Terre. Amor, à mort ou bien amour? Ce prénom si tordu. Il le haissait. Cela lui rappellait sans arrêt la cause la plus fréquente d'assassinat... Oui, l'amour passionnelle. Celui qui vient après le sien.

Où était-il d'ailleurs le sien? Son première amour? Ha oui. Il rit encore. Perdu, tuer face à lui alors que Neptune et Jupiter l'assassiner. Et pourtant qu'avait-elle fait la pauvre? Si ce n'est l'aimer jusqu'au bout et l'embrasser une simple fois. L'unique baiser qu'il partagea.

Il ne retouchera personne d'autre comme ça. Il ne voulait plus revoir un jour Neptune ou Jupiter. Il restera à jamais le premiere amour. Celon la volonté d'un enfant innocent, il devra accepter sa quète de dieu de l'amour. Quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Et à tout jamais.

Une éternité sans elle, à jouer la femme à sa place.

_**Souvenir**_

_**.**_

"Kihoko! Bon sang Kihoko où es-tu? cria Vénus perchait du haut de son cerisier.

_Hihi! Tu ne me trouveras pas! Cherche encore Amor-san!" entendit-il d'une voix riante à sa droite.

La planète se laissa coulisser sur l'arbre puis redescendit sur ses pattes d'un mouvement gracieux et élégants. Il redressa ses habits occidentals et se dirigea vers la voix de la jeune femme. Un enorme sourire s'affichait sur ses lèvres alors qu'il courrait en riant vers le répère. Il passa sa tête d'un seul coup derière un arbre:

"Kwaaa!" hurla la demoiselle troublée avant de se mettre à rire et de tomber au sol contre l'arbre. "Bon sang mais tu es fou!

_Qui sait?" sourrit-il.

Il s'assit doucement à ses côtés et la regarda avant que tout les deux se mettent à rire. Finalement après quelques instants ils se calmèrent. Les cerisiers venaient d'éclore et une brise printanière guidait les pétales dans une douce armonie. Amor laissa un doux soupir s'échappait puis posa sa tête sur l'épaule de sa compagne qui appuya la sienne. Doucement, le temps s'écoula et ils réstèrent simplement là sans un bruit, observant le petit lac où deux trois carnards naviguaient avec quelques poules d'eau. Le soleil commençait à tomber. Vénus sentit la demoiselle bougeait contre lui. Il releva sa tête pour voir ce qu'elle faisait. Un sourire d'escuse était affiché sur ses lèvres.

"Désoler Amor-san... Je dois rejoindre la cérémonie, enfin tu sais bien...

_Oui, biensûr..." soupira un peu tristement la planète.

Kihoko rit nerveusement elle se leva, desuite suivit par Amor. Elle affcha un fran sourrire et ses joues se colorèrent.

"Amor-san?

_Oui Kihoko?

_On se revera encore, hein? Et on jouera dans le parc?"

Vénus sourrit à son tour en fermant les yeux puis soupira:

"Biensûr!"

Il sentit alors une paire de lèvres se poser sur les siennes, brusques et peu experts. Il les aima. Puis aussi vite retiré alors que la jeune prétresse rejoignait son temple. Vénus ouvrit grand les yeux. Puis il sourrit bétement en se passant un doigt sur les lèvres. C'était si doux, si grisant. Mignon et addorable. Peut-être...Oui peut-être était-il enfin amoureux?

Le cri de Kihoko s'étira dans les airs.

"KWAAAA!"

Vénus se précipita vers elle. Avant de reculer d'un pas en voyant la scène face à lui. Kihoko était empalé par deux lances. L'une se formait d'un dragon bleu magnifiquement taillé et l'autre d'un éclair d'un jaune pétant brutal. Les lances de Neptune et Jupiter.

Amor se précipita vers sa bien-aimé.

"Ki-kihoko?"

Il vit une paupière s'ouvrirent dans le visage de la jeune brune. Un petit sourire s'afficha sur son visage alors que les larmes dévalaient sur les joues de la planètes.

"Kihoko...

_A-Amor-s-san... Je...

_Kihoko. ."

Elle voulut laisser passer un rire nerveux mais ni parvenant pas elle réunit ses dernières forces.

"Je...t'aime..."

Ses yeux tournèrent dans ses orbites de façon significative et presque inhumaine puis plus rien. Vénus approcha juste ses lèvres contre les siennes une fois, deux fois. Il espérait...Il ne savait pas vraiment. Un espoir de revoir la sensation de douce fraicheur qui l'avait ennivré. Pourtant, au bout d'un moment ça le frappa. Kihoko était morte. A cause de deux hommes fous amoureux de lui. Elle était morte à cause de lui. C-C'était ça faute?

"Kihoko pardon, pardon, pardon!"

_**Interview**_

_**.**_

**MikageKun:** P'tain, si il y a personne y comprit moi qui fait une dépression d'ici la fin de ma fic, j'dis bravo!

**Vénus:** Mais non~

**MikageKun: **Ou pas T-T! Enfin! Bonjour, bonjour! Voici l'interview de Venus alias Amor Luchino! Vous allez bien?

**Vénus: **La larme m'est un peu monté à l'oeuil en revoyant le meurtre de Kihoko mais là ça va mieux!

**MikageKun:** Il vous a touché ce meutre hein?

**Vénus:** Evidement mais je sais aussi que tu-

**MikageKun:** On parle de vous!

**Vénus:** Vraiment? Je n'y aurai pas pensé!

**MikageKun:** Mademoiselle Vénus!

**Vénus:** Oui oui, je me calme!

**MikageKun:** Y-a-t'il quelque chose que vous aimez particulièrement?

**Vénus:** J'aime beaucoup la beauté, la finesse d'un trait et l'art.

**MikageKun:** Vague impression d'intérroger Yumechika.

**Vénus:** Le microbe avec des sourcils minables? Merci j'apprecie!

**MikageKun:** J'ai riiiiien dit! Bon votre aliment favori.

**Vénus:** Hum... La patate douce.

**MikageKun:** Pardon?

**Vénus:** Quoi? Cela vous gènes? Mais manger des carottes ma petite.

**MikageKun:** C'est bon, c'est bon! Qu'est-ce que vous détèstez le plus?

**Vénus:** L'amour et le rose.

**MikageKun:** PARDON? En gros vous vous détèstez?

**Vénus: **Quoi? Non je m'aime.

**MikageKun:** WTF? _se reprend _Votre activité favorite?

**Vénus:** Faire chier Mars et coiffer Terre!

**MikageKun:** Mais vous n'avez pas peur que Mars vous attaque ni des cheveux incoiffables de Terre?

**Vénus:** Biensûr que non! Les miens sont pires que ceux de Terre et je les coiffes toute les deux heures.

**MikageKun: **WHAAAAAAT?

**Vénus:** C'est cela différence entre vous et moi, enfin si on compte pas la taille qui la plus importe différence.

**MikageKun:** ..PETITE!

**Vénus:** Et l'interview?

**MikageKun:** Ha oui! Y a-t'il cinq personnes qui ont marqués votre vie?

**Vénus:** Huuum~ Kihoko, Lulu, All', Neptune et Jupiter.

**MikageKun:** Et pourquoi Kihoko, Mars, Terre, Neptune et Jupiter?

**Vénus:** Kihoko c'est écrit plus haut, idem pour Neptune et Jupiter. Mars est mon meuilleur ami et Terre mon petit-frère addoré d'amour~

**MikageKun:** Je vois. Bon sur ce... En revoir et merci à Amor Luchino!

**Vénus:** De rien! Ciossu mes choux~


	3. Le robot qui rêvait

_**Oya,**_

_**Bon finalement je sors Terre maintenant, avant les colos mais bon... J'ai eu une vague poussée d'envie et...et Terre s'est écrit tout seul! D'ailleurs les paroles en italiques sont des bouts de la nouvelle "Le Robot qui rêvait" d'Isaac Asimov. Une splendide nouvelle que je conseille vraiment. D'ailleurs j'essaie de bouger ma mère pour qu'elle m'achête les volumes d'Adimov. On m'en parle depuis que j'suis gosse alors après avoir lu ses nouvelles, j'veux le reste xD. Enfin, cette nouvelle m'a fait penser à Terre du coup j'l'ai utilisée. C'est beaucoup moins triste que les deux d'avant. Et le souvenir renvoit sur mon OS "Birth by Sleep". Voila j'ai assez causé.**_

_**.**_

_**Amérussie est à Little-Bloody-Things.**_

_**.**_

_**Merci à Félicia et Bloody pour leurs reviews.**_

_**.**_

_**Pairing: Terre/Amérussie**_

_**Genre: Drama/General**_

_**Disclaimer: Hetalia n'est pas à moi.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Terre**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Description**_

_**.**_

_ "La nuit dernière, j'ai rêvé", dit calmement LVX-1._

Lui aussi Terre, il avait rêvé. Lui aussi comme le robot de le nouvelle d'Asimov il n'aurait jamais dut. Lui aussi sa première loi c'était de protéger les humains... Lui aussi on devait le tuer. Lui aussi il était l'éclat d'une révolution. Lui aussi savait être un danger. Lui aussi voulait vivre.

_"Je ne vois pas d'êtres humains, dans le rêve."_

Il voyait Amérussie, Vénus, Mars, les planètes, les pays, Espace et Soleil... Mais jamais il n'avait vu d'hommes...Enfin...

_"Pas au début."_

Après il les voit apparaitre, chacun leurs tours comme des nouveaux personnages. Il sent une vague protectrice le envahir, il sent qu'ils ont besoin de lui. Après tout s'il n'était pas là que deviendrait les hommes? Il devait les protéger, ses petits êtres insignifiants, leurs existences ephémères. Comme la première loi, il suivait cette pensé aider et protéger les humains quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

Pourtant s'il se laissait faire, il casserait la troisième loi: Un robot doit protéger sa propre existence à la condition que cette protection n'entre pas en conflit avec la Première et la Segonde Loi. Il ne survivrait pas s'il laissait toute sa force vitale pour que les pays grandissent et gagnent en sagesse. Il le devait pour ne pas contrecarrer la deuxième partit de la loi. S'il ne voulait pas entrer en conflit avec la première et segonde loi. Celle qui lui ordonnait d'obeir et de protéger. Il était comme un robot d'Asimov, illogique à lui seul. Perdu entre trois principes contradictoires à eux seuls. Il devait protéger mais ne pas se tuer. Mais alors comment les protéger sans lacher sa vie pour eux? Et devait-il vraiment se sauver avant eux. Comment faire? Comment agir?

Il était comme un robot perdu entre trois lois. Un robot penseur, un robot rêveur.

_"Et cet homme disait: Laisse aller mon peuple!"_

Oui, il savait ne pas être le seul dans cette situation. Toutes les planètes, tout les pays... Toutes ses zones divisées. Toutes ses zones qui ne formaient qu'une seule entitée qui peut-être elle même était une partie d'un autre: Espace. Sa mère, son père souffrait bien plus qu'eux tous et pourtant il souriait. Toujours, sans jamais vraiment pleurer. Toujours avec ce sourrire triste. Non, il n'était pas triste, il était nostalgique et résigné. Terre détésté ce sourire. Il voulait le voir disparaitre. Il voulait que tout signe de soumission disparaisse de ce monde! Que Mars puisse enfin vivre sans sa colère, que Venus redevienne l'être heureux qu'il était, que Jupiter finisse par stopper sa folie mégalomane, que Neptune chante une chanson de joie, qu'Uranus rit sans ce poid derière elle, que Saturne propage enfin son véritable bonheur, que Mercure puisse voyager sans la peur de perdre matérialisé en son agoraphobie, que Pluton s'ouvre aux autres, qu'Amérussie n'est pas tuer ses habitants...

Cette dernière subordonnée sonnait telement comme "Qu'Amérussie est entravé la Première loi..." qu'il s'évita de penser que c'était surement ce geste qui l'avait poussé à l'aimer. Après tout, on aime les gens pour une habitude, pour un moment, une attitude... Pour si peu que c'est comme une quatrième loi qui s'impose.

Il voulait telement que tout s'arrête. Il voulait arracher sa trachée et ses poumons pourris pour peut-être enfin pouvoir partir loin pouvoir dire de l'homme de son rêve:

_"J'étais cet homme"_

Et pourtant, source de dérission, il gardait cet esprit de révolution pour lui, au plus profond de son être, en souriant en face, en s'occupant des trois lois robotiques. Trois lois qu'il s'était imposées et qui lui pourissait la vie.

.

_**Souvenir**_

.

"La la la la~" chanta la voix mélodieuse du petit garçon.

Il pencha sa tête d'un côté et de l'autre souriant simplement heureux de pouvoir sentir la brise frappée sur lui, l'eau au bord de ses pieds. Il observait le bleu clair du ciel alors que ses cheveux châtains mi-long volaient autour de lui. Il se sentait si detendu, si bien. Sa planète respirait l'air frai, le bonheur. Les hommes, petits êtres sur cette planète qui semblaient de plus en plus lui ressembler, continuaient leurs ascentions sociables. Et lui en était très heureux, enfin il allait avoir des personnes à qui parler, avec qui discuter. Il ne serait plus seul!

Soudain, il sentit un pas derière lui. Il le reconnut directement.

"Maman!"

Il sauta sur ses pattes et courrut vers le personnage qui venait d'apparaitre. Ille le prit dans ses bras et souleva les châtain.

"Mon addorable petit coeur! Comment qui va?

_Super bien Maman et toi?

_Extra! Extra!" sourrit-il.

Espace reposa Terre au sol puis s'assit à côté de lui. Terre fit de même et ils se mirent à regarder le ciel ensemble.

"Alors Terre, qu'est-il arrivé chez toi?

_Je crois que les hommes ont découverts comment faire du feu...

_Vraiment? S'entousiasma l'autre. "Mais c'est super ça!"

Derière eux, deux sons de pas, Mars et Jupiter. Allen se retourna, il dit bonjour à Charles d'une main hésitante puis fit un grand calin à Luka qui sourrit largement. Duglass soupira en rechignant qu'il n'y en avait toujours que pour "cet imbécile de bleuté".

"Dit Luka, tu vas mieux hein? T'as repris des forces? Oh j'suis trop désoler pour la dernière fois si j'a-

_C'est bon Allen! T'inquiète pas! J'vais bien, t'vois bien nan?"

Terre le regarda avec un petit regard malheureux. C'était sa faute si Mars avait passé un an allongé à rien faire. Il s'était protéger, juste protéger mais...Mais Mars lui avait fait si peur ce jour là...Il n'avait pas pu contrôler les éléments de sa planète. Luka lui carressa les cheveux doucement.

"T'inquiète pas pour ça, c'est d'ma faute.

_Qu- Non!"

Mars lui mit un doigt sur la bouche et se mit à sa hauteur.

"Bon, All', j'vais t'expliquer un truc maintenant, surtout m'intérrompt pas. Ok p'tit prince?"

Terre haucha la tête en séchant ses larmes.

"On va devoir t'enfermer pour un moment.

_Neeee?

_M'intérrompt pas!"

Terre réhaucha la tête alors que la peur apparaissait sur ses traits.

"Disons que pendant un bon moment tu vas souffrir, beaucoup beaucoup souffrir. Et cela va te tuer. Enfin, ça c'est si tu sens toutes la douleur. Alors, avec Espace, on a décidé de trouver un moyen pour t'empêcher de mourrir. Par ce qu- par ce qu'on a pas envie de te voir mort, merde! T'es notre p'tit éclat de vie à tous. On a pas envie de te perdre et on sait que si on te met pas dans la bulle , certe tu vas perdre des milliers d'années mais au moins tu souffriras pas... Ou si peu par rapport...

_M-mais... De quoi je vais souffrir? Qu'est-ce qui va me tuer?

_Les hommes. Les hommes vont te tuer si on ne te cache pas.

_Mais les hommes sont mes amis jamais ils ne feraient ça! s'offusqua Terre.

_Terre..." soupira Mars. "Ils ne veulent pas t'assassiner mais ils le feront.

_C'est pas vrai!"

Mars détourna le regard vers Espace. Si il ne le faisait pas maintenant, ce serait trop tard, et Terre morflerait. Et il ne voulait absolument pas que comme pour toutes les planètes qui avait connu un jour les hommes, Terre meure. Il n'y avait que cette solution!

"Papa s'il te plait vasi...

_Quoi? Non!" hurla Terre en gigotant de tout les côtés.

Mars l'attrappa d'un côté et Jupiter de l'autre. Space leva sa main en l'air, parla dans une langue inconnu puis pointa sa main vers la petite planète. Terre perdit conscience.

Il retrouva le rose.

.

_**Interview**_

.

**MikageKun:** Bonjour! Allen Alviss vous êtes le représentant de la terre. Comment le vivez-vous?

**Terre:** Là? Plutôt bien. Il n'y pas trop de conflit et mes problèmes respiratoires vont biens.

**MikageKun:** Des problèmes respiratoires?

**Terre:** Oui, mes poumons ont été percés plusieurs fois, dont une importante par Mars; et j'ai moi-même causé le retrecissement de ma trachée.

**MikageKun:** Comment?

**Terre:** En m'étranglant avant ma renaissance.

**MikageKun:** Je- je vois... Avez-vous des choses que vous aimez?

**Terre:** Amérussie! Il est tout pour moi. Ce qui assez narcicique car d'un certain côté, il est moi.

**MikageKun:** Qu'est-ce qui vous attire chez lui?

**Terre:** Sa façon simple d'être. Il est fran.

**MikageKun:** Dans les aliments, quelque chose de particulier?

**Terre:** J'aime un peu tout. Mais, je pense que mon aliment favori est le litchi.

**MikageKun:** Et vous détèstez?

**Terre:** Le café. C'est ironique car j'en consomme quand même. Mais je détèste ça.

**MikageKun:** Si vous deviez choisir une activité ce serait quoi?

**Terre: **Lire. Ou peut-être dormir. Enfin, l'un où l'autre me serve à m'évader.

**MikageKun:** Dans l'univer, citez-nous cinq personnes qui ont changé votre vie?

**Terre:** Charlie, Mars, Espace, Lune et toi Mika!

**MikageKun:** -rougit- P-pourquoi eux?

**Terre:**Charlie m'a appris à aimer. Mars est mon bras-droit...en quelque sorte. Espace est à la fois mon père et ma mère. Lune est ma conseillère, ma grande-soeur! Et puis bha toi Mikage, t'es quand même la personne chez qui j'habite.

**MikageKun:** B-bien bien...Merci beaucoup! Au revoir!

**Terre:** En revoir!


	4. Le corps et l'esprit

_**Oya!**_

_**Bon après 2 heures sur Elsword... Me revoila partie à écrire sur Mars. Et j'viens d'halluciner en voyant combien mon texte fait. Et là, j'crois qu'on peut dire que j'ai écrit du gore... Bon, vous me direz avec Luka, rien d'exceptionnel...Mais entre les débuts de Luka et maintenant, il y a eu le Silence des Agneaux et c'est franchement pas un film à me faire voir. Avec ma folie des fous... J'aurai pu baver si j'avais pas deux turbulateurs et une demi-présence avec moi... Haaa...Lecteur *-*... Kof, kof je crains là... Enfin, JE ME SUIS FAIS CHIER A TROUVER UNE PUTAIN DE MUSIQUE! Oui, bah j'ai cherché une musique pour Lulu, et je voulais une chanté par Junichi Suwabe... Galère une. En plus j'en voulais une qui bouge, et qui change de Grimmjow où il est seul. J'ai finalement trouvé... Don't love me, baby! Et je trouve franchement que ça fait super ironique de foutre ça comme ça. M'enfin, j'adore :) Bonne lecture!**_

_**.**_

_**Merci à Félicia pour la correct' :)**_

_**.**_

_**Rating: M pour viol et violence.**_

_**Genre: Horreur/Général/Song fic**_

_**Disclaimer: Hetalia est pas à moi.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Mars**_

.

.

.

.

_**Description**_

.

Violent, instable, menteur et protecteur.

Ecraser, tuer, déchirer les organes, bouffer l'oreille, accharner le scapel, recoudre l'organe, le redéchirer, vomir, coups de poing dans le ventre, nez en sang, trois balles dans l'abdomen, transpercer par un sabre, oeil arraché, lèvre retirée, doigts entortillés. Il aimait s'appliquer. C'était physique. Sans morale, il s'amusait juste. Un psychopathe. Non, un psychopathe n'a pas de sentiments. Lui si, il aime, il se hait. Il se voir mettre sa main dans ce corps qui finira en bouillie lui retirer le foi, l'estomac, il n'en sait rien, il fera bouffer, pour qu'il s'étrangle pour qu'ensuite il le lui transperce, qu'une balle finisse dans son crâne, dans son pied. Il aime voir la personne sous lui, suppliante. Il aime les utiliser jusqu'à la fin. Si l'envie lui prend les baiser. Profondément, long va et vient qui s'accélère, qui met en sang.

Piquer, fumer, baiser, violer, s'énerver, voir le monde se ralentir, s'accélérerait, être bien, ressentir un bonheur absolu, être bourré, être drogué, sentir la drogue monter en lui et toucher furieusement son synapse du bonheur. Il s'évade, il est iréel. Il se calme comme il peut. Il réussit à chanter sa douleur d'une façon ou d'une autre. Quoi que ce soit, il s'évade loin, très loin de la douleur de ses meurtres. Il a testé une grande partie. Peut-être pas tout. Il n'est pas accro, comment le serait-il vu qu'il se dégobille chaque jour, il se nettoie. Plus ou moins.

Se retourner, prétendre, entendre, corriger, euphémisme, faire croire, embobiner, se vendre, mentir, mentir, mentir encore... Il n'y aucun choix là dedans. C'est pour empêcher les autres de rentrer, de le suivre. Il ne fait pas ça pour se protéger, il fait ça pour les protéger. Il est dangereux. Il ne se contrôle pas. Il ne veut pas que le mal les ronge aussi…

Ce qui le mène au dernier, protéger. Il est là pour cela. Juste pour eux, sans eux il n'est rien. Il n'est qu'une machine sans existence. Un bouffeur de chocolat tueur, junki et un violeur. Il n'a pas de raison sans eux. Il a sa famille et c'est tout. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait faire si l'une de ses personnes ne s'écrasait? Il ne veut pas les voir pleurer, faibles, mourantes, déprimées. Il fera toutes les conneries pour eux mais ils ne doivent pas en faire. Ils doivent rester sur le bon chemin pour le guider vers la lumière. S'il la trouve un jour. Il veut y arriver. Il sent qu'un jour il pourra.

Nao et Luka s'affrontent pour être le seul Mars restant. Luka, le protecteur, le menteur. Nao, l'instable, le violent. L'esprit et le corps.

"Un esprit sain dans un corps sain." est pour eux, "Un esprit mourant dans un corps mourant, ça donne l'immortel."

.

_**Souvenir**_

.

Il prit bien son micro en main, fit montra sa main qui affichait un trois. Un deux. Puis un un et enfin:

"Don't love me, baby! Subete tawamure

Mushiro suriru wo tanoshimou

Shigeki teki na kimi ga hoshii

Falling with me amai yabai kidan no mi"

Il se rapprocha de sa victime, lentement. Il lui agrippa le col et le cala durement contre le béton. Il reproduisit ce geste plusieurs fois, tout en se délectant des légers gémissements. Elle avait mal? Oh oui elle avait mal. Il laissa un léger rire nerveux sortir. Il lui arracha ses vêtements et se mit face à son cou. Elle n'avait qu'à pas lui chercher des merdes. Pauvre conne. Il lui mordit profondément le cou tout en lui bouchant la bouche. Le sang coula doucement dans sa bouche, il le lécha. Sucré.

Le chanteur fit trois pas sur le côté en continuant sa musique, sa voix résonnant dans toutes la salles, entrainante.

"Kawaribae shinai everyday

Nugisuete shimaeba ii

Shinderu you na kibun mo

Ikita kokochi mo tsumannai ja nai"

Il passa tendrement sa langue sur la goutte qui descendait entre sa poitrine puis il avala le téton de droite. La jeune femme ne savait plus quoi ressentir entre la douleur, la peur et... et du plaisir? Comment cet homme pouvait lui apporter une telle chose? Il rit face à son expression. Puis il mordit le bout de chair tout en malaxant l'autre sein. Elle gémit.

"C'est ça pétasse, fais ce que tu fais le mieux."

Son public suivait ses paroles tout en les hurlant en même temps que lui, tempo parfait. Il aimait l'ambiance.

"Like a spider

Hirari mau koukishin wo minogasanai"

Il la fit monter sur lui, ouvrit son pantalon et écarta ses jambes. Il l'empala directement. Elle voulut hurler, la main de son violeur le lui empêcha. Si seulement elle n'avait pas insulté ce mec. S'il n'avait pas eu cet espèce de monstre pour le protéger. S'il ne s'en était pas rappelé après tout ce temps. Ce mec était un monstre. Il ne pensait même plus à la punir pour avoir ridiculisé son pote, non, il voulait juste lui faire mal et il y arrivait parfaitement.

Le chanteur reprit le refrain en agitant son bras en l'air pour que tout le public augmente le volume:

"Don't love me, baby! Subete tawamure

Mushiro suriru wo tanoshimou

Shingeki teki na kimi ga hoshii

Falling with me amai yabai kidan no mi"

Il sortit d'elle, se nettoya, et rangea son engin. A la place il laissa ses ongles devenir plus pointus, plus durs. Une expression bestiale s'afficha sur lui. Il prit un bout du sac poubelle qui trainait là et l'enfonça dans la bouche de la gonzesse. Il lui prit son oreille entre ses dents et serra. Elle se mit à pleurer, pleurer. Elle avait mal. Mon dieu si mal. L'oreille craqua d'un seul coup et elle crut s'étouffer avec le bout de plastique qu'elle ne pouvait même pas recracher à cause de la main dessus. L'homme se remit à rire et gouta un petit bout de la chair entre ses dents. Il recracha plus loin l'objet. P'tain, l'homme a un gout de cochon? Mon cul c'est dégeulasse oui.

Le chanteur dansait sur scène alors que ses vêtements fouettaient contre lui. Agréable. L'atmosphère chaude de la scène, les gens qui l'acclamaient.

"Zokuzoku-sasaete yo anyway

Taikutsu de shikata nai

Warui koto mo tamesanakya

Kairaku no piisu wa umaranai sa"

Il lui prit son bras, le passa dans le dos. Crac. Voila, il était cassé. Il prit un doigt et crac, il le cassa, un autre, crac, troisième, crac, quatrième, crac, dernier, oh elle s'était évanouie sous la douleur. Il lui mit un coup de pied dans la face qui la réveilla. Puis il lui foutut un coup dans le ventre. Elle vomit.

Il fit passer son micro d'une main à l'autre, jouant avec. Il tourna sur lui-même et reprit sa chanson:

"You know desire

Kudaranai kyoukaisen dou demo ii"

Finalement, il songea qu'elle n'était plus intéressante et qu'elle avait assez morflée pour avoir insulté et envoyé sa bière sur Vénus. Il attrapa une des bouteilles à moitié vide et l'ouvrit. Il sentit l'odeur de Vodka. Parfait. Il aspergea la bonne femme puis approcha son briquet. Elle s'enflamma en hurlant.

Le refrain qui revint simplement. Il le reprit parfaitement, tout le monde avec lui, même les musiciens, même avec la variente.

"Don't love me, baby! Toki wa kimagure

Motto giragira tanoshimou

Rakuen wo owareru you ni

Falling angel kanari yabai yume wo miyou"

Il sortit de la ruelle et se dépêcha de rentrer dans son appartement. Une fois à l'intérieur, il se laissa tomber sur le lit. Il se déshabilla rapidement, se sortit une clope qu'il alluma et la mit directement en bouche. Il se pencha vers la fenêtre. Puis laissa sa main se poser sur ses yeux. Il l'avait refait. Putain, Nao avait repris le dessus en voyant cette pauvre conne. Il avait encore cédé. Pauvre imbécile soumis. Il fit un trou à côté des autres nombreux dans le mur.

La chanson arrivait petit à petit à son terme mais personne ne lachait la cadence. Il était un.

"Like a spider

Hirari mau koukishin wo minogasanai"

Le bleuté brossa avec ses doigts ses cheveux cours. Il finit par atterrir sur les pointes en haut de ses cheveux. Elles étaient arrivées là toutes seules, sans gel ni rien... Pourtant, il pensait que si elles n'étaient pas venues, il aurait fait en sorte de les créer. Pour le représenter. Non, il devait arrêter ça. Ces pointes n'étaient pas lui. C'était Nao. Lui voulait être libre, sans Nao, juste Luka sans crime, juste un peu de combat et une famille. Simple et sans problèmes. Chanter autant qu'il voulait, sur scène dehors, sous la douche. Sans faire ça pour se payer sa drogue. Il serait juste un idole sans problèmes.

Et le chanteur rit en lançant le dernier refrain de sa chanson. Après ça, il ne lui restait plus que Echoes et Insanity a interpréter puis ce serait fini. Il conclut sa chanson:

"Don't love me, baby! Subeteta wa mure

Mushiro suriru wo tanoshimou

Shigeki teki na kimi ga hoshii

Falling with me amai yabai kidan no mi"

Il claqua des mains en rythme avec la musique et le public suivit, jusqu'à la fin.

C'est ça, il serait juste Luka, libre et sans loi. Il serait juste Hikaru le chanteur des Echoes's Spirits. Il laisserait ses cheveux pousser. Il deviendrait un chat, un chat bleu, un chat de liberté. Il deviendrait Luka et seulement Luka. Nao devait mourir.

.

_**Interview**_

.

**MikageKun: **Promis, je regarde plus le Silence des Agneaux! Kof, kof bref! Rebonjour! Voilà l'interview avec Mars, de son vrai nom Luka Nao von di Brakmaras. Comment allez-vous?

**Mars: **Je vais bien, j'ai d'jà vomi mes organes aujourd'hui.

**MikageKun:** O-ok... Vous vomissez vos organes?

**Mars:** Oui. Ainsi je recrache toutes impuretées et maladies. Mon corps se protège comme ça, et aussi grâce à ma regénération ultra-rapide.

**MikageKun:** Waou, Luka-san y a-t'il des choses que vous appreciez?

**Mars:** -rire- J'aime me battre, chanter et le chocolat.

**MikageKun:** Un style de combat et un de musique qui vous fascine en particulier?

**Mars:** Le corps à corps et le J-pop voir J-rock.

**MikageKun:** Hormis le chocolat, d'autres aliments vous intéressent?

**Mars:** Pas vraiment.

**MikageKun:** Qu'est-ce que vous détestez le plus?

**Mars:** Mon corps, enfin, Nao.

**MikageKun:** Une activité favorite?

**Mars:** Hum... Nao dirait surement se battre mais je penche plus pour chanter.

**Mik****ageKun: **Vous avez fait une carrière?

**Mars: **Oui, il y a déjà un petit moment, mais je compte reprendre dans pas longtemps. J'aime trop ça pour délaisser le chant.

**MikageKun:** Si vous deviez sélectionner dans votre entourage cinq personnes qui vous importe ce serait?

**Mars:** Allen, Suisse, Espace, Vénus et Espagne.

**MikageKun: **Pourquoi eux?

**Mars:** Antonio est le premier à m'avoir acceuilli sur Terre en tant que pays, c'est un bon pote avec qui je m'entends franchement bien. Dommage qu'on ne se voit plus trop, j'aimais bien les soirées avec le Bad Trio! C'tait sympas. Bon après Vénus est le mec le plus con et rose d'tout l'univers mais il est mon meilleur ami et serieusement, j'vois pas ce que je ferai sans lui. Surement que Nao aurait reprit le dessus et qu'Allen serait mort, où dans l'état de dépression de ce pauvre Andarta. Espace est à la fois mon père et ma mère, il me parait normal de lui obeir et de lui être proche. Alors Suisse, le p'tit suisse... C'est le premier mec qu'à réussi à me tenir tête avec une véritable chance de gagner, j'aime ce mec! Puis il y a Allen, mon petit-frère. Je donnerai littéralement tout pour lui, pour le rendre fort et puissant.

**MikageKun:** Bien, bien! L'interview se finit ici! Goodbye! Thanks Luka-san!

**Mars: **Enchanté~


End file.
